The present invention relates generally to a bag for transporting a gas cylinder such as a propane tank, and more particularly, to a bag generally commensurate in size and shape with a gas cylinder to be transported, the bag including handles for facilitating carrying and straps for securing the bag within a vehicle using a vehicle seatbelt, among other features.
Propane is a popular fuel for outdoor appliances such as gas grills, stoves, heaters, fire pits, etc. Propane, which is compressible to a transportable liquid, is typically stored in a steel cylinder fitted with a nozzle. The nozzle is protected from impact by way of a cylindrical steel collar that substantially surrounds the nozzle. The most common size of residential-use propane tank carries about 20 lbs of liquid fuel, and therefore the collar is typically shaped to define carrying handles to facilitate carrying the tank.
Most propane tanks are used to fuel outdoor appliances. Prolonged exposure to the outdoor environment causes the tanks to become dirty over time. Further, tanks that are used to fuel barbecues and gas grills are typically positioned in the vicinity of the cooking area, and thus are exposed to splattering and grease drippings. Empty tanks are usually exchanged with full tanks, which requires the consumer to disconnect the empty tank, load the empty tank into a vehicle, transport the empty tank to a retailer that offers tank exchanges, exchange the empty tank for a full tank, load the full tank into the vehicle, transport the full tank home, and finally connect the full tank to the appliance.
Because most residential consumers drive standard passenger automobiles ill equipped to accommodate dirty and bulky items, tanks are usually loaded into the back seat of the vehicle. Dirty tanks must be covered or the consumer risks soiling and damaging the interior of the vehicle. Cylindrical tanks must also be secured in place during transport to prevent shifting which may cause damage to the interior of the vehicle. Accordingly, what is needed is a bag for transporting a gas cylinder that protects the interior of a vehicle, secures the tank in place during transport, and also facilitates carrying the tank, among other advantages.